This invention relates to carriers for motor vehicle snow plows and in particular to a wheeled carrier for installing, removing and storing a motor vehicle snow plow.
Motor vehicle snow plows are large devices with power lift means weighing several hundred pounds. Installations require the precise alignment of brackets and arms to vehicle members attached to vehicle bumpers and chassis structures. Heretofore, snow plows have been difficult to move and to align with vehicle attaching members during their installation and removal from motor vehicles.
Moreover, installations have required more than one person, have relied on trial and error, have been time-consuming and have required high manual efforts to lift and align plow members with corresponding vehicle members. At the end of a winter season, when plows are removed from service and stored until the following winter, specific devices have been unavailable for handling and moving the large heavy plows to storage areas.